To You I Belong
by mitchan
Summary: A yaoi mitko fic. ^_^


Title: To You I Belong

Genre: General/ Angst

Warning (s): Yaoi alert! Plus some violent scenes although I have to admit that I'm crap at making it ^_^

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. SD belongs to Dr.T. *s-sigh*

A/n: This fic was inspired by Taira Tadako's doujinshi. It's so beautiful, sugoi! ^_^ 

Anyway, this fic is dedicated to all those reviewed my first fic (arigatou!), my ff.net pals; **Madiha, Karu-chan **(I so owe you one!)**, E.chan, Steff-chan, Kenken, D. Tower, **and **Yuuki. **THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *guffaw* I dedicate this fic for all you reviewers too! You guys rox!

****

To You I Belong--Kogure's POV

"How much does it all cost?"

"That would be… 3800 yen, please,"

"Hai, sō desu,"

"Arigatō gozaimasu! Come again,"

"Hai, ja!"

As I stepped out from the small supermarket store, the Kanagawa night breeze caught up to my pale skin.

Holding a bag full of kitchen ingredients, I used my other hand to tighten the jacket to keep myself warm.

I glanced over to my silvery-coloured watch on my wrist. It's nearly 9 p.m. now. I have to prepare myself a simple dinner.

I sighed.

And yet, another lonely dinner.

Lonely as in no one to hang around with, no one to share my dishes with…

When I made a decision to live on my own, I thought my life would be easier. Oh boy, I was wrong.

It keeps getting tougher, harder and more complicated.

And so I thought I could share my solo life with somebody that I could depend on. YES, I've found that particular person.

We were living under a happy and loving roof.

So I thought we would remained this so-called special relationship together forever. Oh boy, again, I was wrong.

We broke apart. Just like that.

It was very painful that I could feel my heart was stabbed and crushed. It ached so much that I shed tears everytime I think of…

I shook my head.

Iie… I made a vow to myself that I would never brought the name up again. Heck, why should I?

Let's drop the heart-breaking topic and find something else to think about. Oh yeah, tonight's dinner! I bought a piece of chicken fillet, maybe I should prepare some sushi rolls together with a set teriyaki chicken and unagi...

God, I eat a lot nowadays.

I chuckled to myself.

It's probably because of the basketball training and stuff.

A sport's man like me gotta have a lot of proteins and carbohydrate ne?

Making my way towards my apartment, I turned to the left aisle to take a short cut through a public basketball court near my neighbourhood.

There's where I encountered with a group of outsiders.

There were around 5-6 guys with four large motorcycles parked inside the court itself.

I frowned.

Aren't they just destroying the smooth concrete floor with those rough materials tyres?

"Hoi you! What are you looking at?"

I startled as one of them snarled at me. 

Shaking my head slightly, I just walked straight to get to the other side of the gate.

Cold sweats started to drop from my forehead as I walked past them. 

"Hey pal, I was talking to you!"

He snarled again.

To my surprise, he approached me. My heart began to beat faster as I've just realised how big and fierce the guy is. His earrings shone under the dim light above me. 

Kami-sama… I should have just taken the long way than having such encounter with a group of--

I gulped.

--Gangsters.

"You're being rude, eh? I was talking to you and the least you could do is say something in return!"

He spat, poking my chest while throwing dirty looks at me.

A few remaining just laughed coldly. 

"Go-gomen,"

I said, hoping that they would just let me go instead of picking on me. I really hate this kind of situation.

He let out a loud snort. 

"Sorry isn't enough," he said and as he pulled my collar harshly.

"Let me tell you what _sorry _really means,"

Without any hesitation, he slammed my body against the hard metal fence with a loud _pang._

The grocery bag in my hand dropped flat on the ground. I choked and coughed as I felt jolt of pain struck me. 

"Awh, aren't you gonna scream out your mama's name now?" He sneered, cracking his fists. 

My eyes travelled to his fierce eyes. Am I gonna get beaten up by this thug then?

"This," He said, pointing to his right clenched fist. "Is what you call sorry,"

I felt my heart was pounding up to my ears. 

With that, he swung his fist. It was aiming straight to my face.

I shut my eyes tightly, ready to face the ultimate pain…

"Aren't you ashamed to beat him all alone Tetsuo?"

A hoarse voice butted in. 

Tetsuo stopped his fist in the middle of the thin air. I could feel the edge of his fist touching my cheek.

Then he pulled it back.

I made a mental note to thank god. 

"Nani- o, Mitsui?"

I cringed as I heard the familiar name. But I shook the thought off my head. The name is just another common name anyway.

But boy… I was wrong. Again.

There; right in front of me, stood Mitsui Hisashi, the legendary MVP.

The one I shared my life with before.

My… my koibito. 

-tsuzuku

My second MitKo fic. ^_^ I was going to write a SenKosh before but (to Madiha) I promise I'll write a SenKosh fic! 

Ne, what do you think of this fic? *nods nods* Crappy, I know. Gomen.

****

illyBlack@yahoo.com


End file.
